Drawer rail assemblies often incorporate wheel-shaped rollers. Typically, three rail drawer rail assemblies incorporate a progression roller in the central area thereof to cause progressive movement of the rails. Typical of such arrangements are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,423,914 (FIG. 6), 3,203,749 (FIG. 3), and 3,901,564 (FIGS. 1 and 2). That is, a roller is riveted to the intermediate rail or mounted on a pin fixedly attached to the intermediate rail. The upper and lower rails engage the periphery of the roller. Sometimes the upper and lower rails comprise inner and outer rails relative to the intermediate rail. I.e., the intermediate rail has laterally offset flanges connected by a cross member as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,914 noted above. In this latter type of unit, the intermediate rail is specially formed with suppor flanges which are orificed to receive the axle pin for mounting the wheel. Therefore not only must the rails be formed as by rolling, but also a series of special stamping, riveting and/or pin affixing operations must be performed to attach the small wheel to the intermediate slide member. These operations cause a permanent assembly to be created. They also add expense and complexity to the fabrication of the rail assembly Such a roller is typically under compression and is therefore slightly deformed. Extensive use of the assembly results in excessive wear of the roller, to the detriment of the entire slide assembly.